Joyful Judith
" Do you want some sweets, darling?" - Joyful Judith's quote " Did you miss me, Ianthe?" - When Joyful Judith is turned on " See you again soon!" - When Joyful Judith is turned off " Oh, i'm quite real, Ianthe... In fact, I've been waiting for such a long time for this day to arrive... When I can play with my best friend for life... JUST. ONE. LAST. TIME!" - When Joyful Judith is away to bite Ianthe's head off Note: Picture coming soon Full name: Joyful Judith Alias: The colourful animatronic, JJ, Judith Relatives: Ianthe Aaberg ( Owner: Deceased) Occupation: Imaginary entertainer Powers/Skills: Superhuman Strength, Stealth, Speed, Teleportation, Creating Nightmares ans Hallucinations, Manipulation, Invisiblity, Trickery, Murdering Skills, Telekinesis, Status: Alive Species: Animatronic Gender: Female Hobbies: Playing with children and pretending to be their friend, Killing children, Terrorizing families Goals: ''' Spreading her fun to all the children around the world by killing them and driving their parenets insane (On-going) '''Type of CP: Demonic animatronic Joyful Judith is the titular main antagonist/protagonist of the CP story of the same name. She is a sadistic killer fox who was originally an imaginary friend to a''' little girl. That is until the girl forgot about her. Follow her story through being '''made, forgotten, and becoming a sadistic killer fox, who now seeks to murder young children. Origin Created by the Guardian of Light, Joyful Judith was at first an animatronic, whose personality reflected the personality of her hypothetical owners. She was later sent as a Birthday present to a lonely girl named Ianthe Aaberg in the 2000s. However, Ianthe eventually grew into a cold and dark-hearted serial killer who kidnapped, tortured and eventually killed several innocent residents. Though horrified at first, Joyful Judith's personality was soon tainted by Ianthe's sinister actions. One day, Joyful Judith was accidentally turned on and she appeard to be darker and a demonic version of herself, ( for example: Bendy.) Resentful of her traitorous owner, she tortured and ultimantely killed her, using the same weapons Ianthe used. As time passes by, Joyful Judith continues to appear to children, most of them are lonely or neglected, and she pretends to be their imaginary friend. HOWEVER... She eventually torures and killed them for no reason at all other than the simpe fact of that, she hates children and wants to see them suffer. Appearance Joyful Judith used to be a colourful blue skinned animatronic, who would wear a brilliant purple speaker in her chest, with neon blue inside her ears, muzzle, paw pads and her chest. After being abandoned for 15 years, her appearance changed from being happy and colourful to being completely monochrome and dull, leaving her almost demonic-looking. Personality At first, Joyful Judith was an innocent, sweet, gental and kind creation, who had a pure-heared angelic soul inside her, she tried her best to comfort Ianthe, considering how lonely she really was. HOWEVER... Ianthe's late actions significantly affected Joyful Judith in a negaive way, she then became more and more disturbed and psychotic with time; Joyful Judith's colours lost its brightness and became more and more corrupted, since this was Ianthe's fault. Eventually, Joyful Judith became totally monochrome, as she reached a point of non-return and fully embraced her demonic form. Currently, Joyful Judith presents herself as a robot of pure evilness, remorseless and voilent in it's very core, who takes pleasure in killing and torturing those she was once designed to protect (Children). Powers And Abilities Joyful Judith is a magical being, with i'ncredible dark magic powers', being able to teleport in an instant in a poof of black glitter, turning invisible, and being able to mutilate '''the bodies of his victims. '''Judith is also able to create n'ightmares and the visual hallicinations,' presumably to parenets, such as she did in the original story, and can use telekinesis to move objects with her mind, making her victims seem insane. Other Stories In an unspecified year in the modern era, Joyful Judith vistited a lonely suburban five year old girl named Jacqueline, under the guise of an imaginary friend. Jacqueline '''told her father but he dismissed it as a '''phase. '''One '''dark and cold '''night, '''Jacqueline's father had a nightmare '''about, '''witnessing the souls of Joyful Judith's ''' past victims in the '''abandoned fairground. The next day, Joyful Judith places Jacqueline's Xbox controller on top of her father's nightstand, presumably as a way to taunt him. He questions Jacqueline but she simply tells him the truth, much to his disbelief. Later, Jacqueline receives a handful of candy from Joyful Judith in the garden. Her father notices this and demands her to tell him how she got it. Jacqueline again, tells him the truth but he assumes the one of the next door neighbours '''gave her the candy. '''Joyful Judith eventually murders Athena, the family dog, hangs her body on the kichen light fixtures, and trashes the rest of the kitchen. She also cuts her stomach open and replaces all the organs with candy. The father witnessed this and took his daughter next door, where he called the police. The police dismisses ''' it as a '''robbery, but the father refuses their assertions, ''' '''claiming that all the doors were locked and none of the windows were open during the incident. He presumes that whoever did this was already inside his house prior '''to the '''incident. They both return home and the father decides to check on his daughter via the baby monitor. The father hears a soft moan and enters Jacqueline's room, where he sees his daughter nailed on the wall, disemboweled with her eyes gouged, tongue and teeth removed. He also sees Joyful Judith, in her true, monsterous form, who sadistically crakles at the sight of her work. Having enough, the father grabbed a knife and tried to murder Joyful Judith '''but she simply '''vanished into some black glitter. This distracted '''the father, causing him to '''accidentally plunge '''his '''knife into Jacqueline's beating heart instead killing her instantly. The police arrest 'him and sent him to the '''Phiropoulos '''House for the '''Criminally Insane. ' He claims that being '''institutionalized isn't that bad, dispite nothing that somebody (presumably Joyful Judith) keeps laughing outside his room, but Joyful Judith was laughing with some other people called BloodKat, Cragwork and Zach.